Un dia en la vida de los Malfoy-Granger
by Donosti
Summary: El dia a dia de los Malfoy-Granger. Como seria la vida de esta peculiar familia, si Draco y Hermione se hubiesen casado


Un día en la vida de los Malfoy-Granger

Hermione Malfoy, se encontraba en la cocina, de repente, su marido le abrazo por la espalda, mientras le besaba en cuello.

-Buenos días, cariño-le saludo Draco

-Buenos días, amor-le respondió Hermione

-Que hay para desayunar?

-Crepes

-Umm, que ricos

-Cariño puedes ir a despertar a los niños?

-Si, claro ahora vengo

Mientras Hermione, con la varita ponía la mesa y servía los crepes en la mesa. Se escucharon pasos apresurados, y de repente, dos niños aparecieron en la cocina, eran una niña y un niño, la niña tenía el pelo rubio, heredado de su padre y rizado, heredado de su madre, su ojos eran muy raros, una mezcla entre gris y miel. Tendría unos 8 años, y era muy guapa. El niño tenía el pelo rubio y liso, como su padre, y los ojos color miel, como su madre, al igual que su hermana tenía 8 años, pues eran gemelos.

-Buenos días mama-dijeron los dos a la vez

-Buenos días-les contesto – sentaros he preparado crepes

-Gracias mama

Draco se sentó en la mesa, y se dispusieron a desayunar en familia

-A quien le toca recoger?-pregunto Draco

-A Cassie

-A Scor

-Me parece que la vais a recoger los dos

-Si, mama

-Daros prisa tenemos que estar, en el colegio a las nueve

Después de unos cuantos gritos, Hermione, Draco, Cassie y Scorpius estaban en el coche, preparados para ir al colegio muggle, al que Hermione había insistido que fueran, pues pensaba que como a Hogwarts no se iba hasta cumplir los once, podían ir a un colegio muggle.

-Tienen todo?

-Si, mama

- El almuerzo

-Si, mama

-Los libros

-Si, mama

-Los...

-Hermione, cariño no hace falta que los atosigues a preguntas todos los días

-Si, lo siento niños

-No pasa nada, mama

Llegaron al colegio, dejaron a los niños, y los dos se dirigieron al Ministerio, Draco dirigía el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. Y Hermione, el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas

-Te veo a la hora de comer, cariño-dijo Hermione

-Adiós, amor-le contesto Draco

Se despidieron con un beso en los labios. Y cada uno se fue a su departamento, cuando Hermione llego a su despacho, vio a su amiga Ginny

-Hola Ginny, que haces aquí?

-Hola Herms, he venido a visitar a Harry, solo quería invitarte a un café

-Si, claro, solo tengo que ir donde Ron, a dejarle unos documentos

Ron, se había casado, con Astoria Greengas, tenían dos hijos, Lyra, que tenía la edad de los gemelos, y Arthur, que tenía 6 años. Trabajaba dirigiendo el Departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos. Mientras que Harry y Ginny, tenía tres hijos, James Sirius, que había empezado Hogwarts, Albus Severus, que tenis 10 años y Lily Luna con 9 años. Harry trabajaba dirigiendo La Oficina de Aurores, mientras que Ginny, después de de Jugar en las Arpías de Holydead, dirigió la sección de deportes del profeta.

Ginny y Hermione, bajaron al departamento de Ron y fueron a tomarse un café. Después Hermione volvió a su despacho, y termino el trabajo para luego dirigirse a comer con su marido. Luego volvió al trabajo, y a las 5 se reunió con Draco para buscar a sus hijos en el colegio.

-Que tal niños?- pregunto Herms

-Bien, mami- contestaron los dos a la vez

-Tenéis deberes- Pregunto, esta vez, Draco

-No, papi- Volvieron a contestas los dos, otra vez

Llegaron a casa, mientras Hermione preparaba la cena, Draco ayudaba a sus hijos a ducharse. Se sentaron a cenar, hablando de lo que habían hecho en todo el día.

Al terminar, de cenar y de recoger, los cuatro se dirigieron al salón a ver la tele, Hermione había convencido a Draco, para poner en la casa algunos aparatos muggles, y él había aceptado, un poco por el miedo a la reacción de su esposa si hubiera dicho que no. Eran pasadas las diez, cuando

-Venga niños, a la cama, que mañana hay que madrugar.

-Si, mama

Acostaron a los niños, y después de ponerse el pijama, y se metieron en la cama, y se durmieron abrazados.

Así termino el día de los Malfoy-Granger


End file.
